


On the Web's Horizon

by StarWarsSyl



Series: Behind the Scenes of the Web [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: A very vague schedule for upcoming Web of the Force stories, containing small synopses. Continuously updated.-Last Update: July 3, 2018-





	On the Web's Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Vast portions of the [Web](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Web_Of_The_Force/profile) are already written, others are outlined, and still others have very firm ideas, but no draft one as yet. 
> 
> This document is more to show you what I am working on than what will happen. I know what it is to wonder if an author is actually working behind the impenetrable curtain, and this is to provide reassurance that I do have a plan (though it morphs as I go with the needs of stories/characters), and that you and the Web have not been forgotten. Please keep in mind that this is a hobby for me, and that my health must come first.

 

I realized before June 2018 began that I had almost enough material in a draft-3 stage (something I am willing to post) to be able to post something every other day through June... but only if I was posting the way I write, instead of the _one-_ (Or _five_ ) _novel-at-a-time_ approach. I'll write a chapter for one story, then move on to the next story and the next, be back around again to the first story after a bit, but it made posting with any real regularity difficult if I'm working on something other than _the thing_ currently being posted.

I really enjoyed the month of June. It felt exciting and good to be closer in touch between completing something and being able to post it, and half-way through June I started thinking about July and making a map of what could be done, and once I had June squared away & in the queue, I started working on some July material as well.

So here's a list of the things that are underway!

 

**Novels on Hold**

Two of the five that I had as my mains hit solid walls as to where to go next. So while the files are still in my main pool of _this is what I'm working on right now,_ it might be a while before another chapter is ready, just so you're forewarned. Plans for where to go keep being made, then scrapped, then reshaped, then scrapped... etc.

_[Strange Necessity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950454)._

_[Heart's Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099239). _

For those of you following _Heart's Call,_ never fear, Akari will be all over _Lostlings,_ but I realized as _Lostlings_ began to really work and click and take off that the reason _Heart's Call_ is stalling is because there will end up being something in _Lostlings_ that will directly impact how I write _Heart's Call._ Either a character, or a relationship dynamic, or _something,_ I just haven't found it yet. This isn't new for me, though you guys haven't had a chance to witness it in action.  _[Only Preparation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572534) _ & _Only the Force_ were just a messily expanded outline including a lot of dialog, before I wrote the novel where those characters intersect with... _other_ characters. But once I had that story written, Harissa's backstory almost wrote itself, racing along at a passionate clip.

 

**Novels Ongoing, July & Summer of 2018**

These are stories where ideas are flying all over the place and my fingers are itching to write for these ones specifically. Those two factors make the odds of progress better. I spend less time staring at a blank page and wondering what in blazes goes there.

_[Unseen Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031481)_ is a novel about angst, angst, and more angst. Just months before Attack of the Clones, Anakin and Obi-Wan take a mission where Obi-Wan suddenly, inexplicably, begins to weaken and slow down. Getting home turns out to be more complicated than previously anticipated, and Anakin's goal becomes to keep his master alive until they can reach safety.

_[Undercurrent of Remorse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835246): _ Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's year-long mission to Mandalore, anybody? I combine the canon portrayal of Satine with pieces of Legends lore about Mandalore, and have come up with a woman who is in the time of the Clone Wars a pacifist... but most emphatically was not always. This is a journey of two beings headed in opposite directions on their views about war, while falling ever so desperately in love. Since I respect the hell out of both characters _and_ their opposing viewpoints, I will be handling both points of view (war is a must under certain circumstances vs no violence ever) with respect. I expect all of that will be later in the story, however, in the beginning we've just got two teens of _very_ stubborn natures, one of which is clad in armor and raised form birth to kill anything that gets in her way.

_[Melodic Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993804), _ Thryn's trilogy continues, as Thryn and those who love her try to navigate uncharted waters. Feemor fears a sense of impending disaster, Lisk comes face to face with a part of his past he would _really_ rather be left behind, and Thryn tries to learn what a future might mean for her, since her loved ones don't seem to think her future is by default prison or being put down.

_[Lostlings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092432)_ : Hondo Kenobi returns! This novel is _not_ from _his_ point of view, since I'm not sure I could handle writing an entire novel from the point of view of a three-year-old, so the perspective belongs to his Clan Mother, [Asidinochi Noko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056954/chapters/29864580). (The link is to a picture!) This little family unit escapes the attack on the Temple, and goes into hiding deep in Coruscant's levels, where the gangs, not the Empire, rule.

_[Echoes of Future Heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886015) _ is a celebration of Mace Windu as a human being. He faced a trap already sprung, the pieces laid in place by Plagueis _years_ and even _decades_ before the events of Phantom Menace took place. Despite the trap being inescapable long before it became clear anything was even wrong, Mace fought every inch of the way to save his people, even the ones he didn't personally like. The fact he did not succeed in no way diminishes his courage, his compassion, his sacrifice.

I hope to continue updating the [Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056954) posts, as well as [bloopers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180959) when I have them (not all are funny; some would be quite boring so I'm not including them). The [Guide ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971352)is set to have 10 different ways of picking the next novel to read, so those will continue to be released every once in a while, as I make sure all the little links go where they should.

And last but not least we have _[Internal Decay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821097), _ a novel outside of the Web of the Force, like a little bubble universe on the outside of the universe, except it's nothing like that. Yes I've been watching the 11  th  Doctor, why do you ask? This novel has nothing to do with the Web, and instead features bitter Homicide Detective Anakin Skywalker and his not-by-choice backup, Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Someone murdered Obi-Wan well over a decade earlier, and while Anakin is _supposed_ to be doing _other_ things... chasing down what _really_ happened to Obi-Wan Kenobi is at the top of his priority list.


End file.
